


phone lockscreen

by findaffodils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findaffodils/pseuds/findaffodils
Summary: It's been seven years since Suna Rintarou had last seen his former teammates. He had been busy with his career as a model since high school ended.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	phone lockscreen

Cameras were flashing non-stop. It was almost blinding. If he was honest, he wouldn’t have chosen to be under the spotlight. He preferred being far from it.

He didn’t hate the lights. It was just that, there are times when it becomes too much for him.

“That’s good.”

“A little to the left. Perfect!”

Suna Rintarou started modeling a little after high school.

At first, he was just doing it for fun. He was a real amateur when he started with zero experience, but the agency who hired him thought otherwise. They were praising him nonstop, saying he was a natural for the job.

Next thing he knew, he was already slowly rising to the top of the industry in just three months. Somehow, it made him happy.

Suna was the type of model who would be hands-on with their schedule. He personally picks the products he would model and the commercials he would appear in.

He was famous for being a _real_ model in the industry. He refuses advertisements he doesn’t like and rejects products he personally didn’t try. Unlike his colleagues, he spends his free time volunteering at orphanages, planting trees, or helping out at coastal clean-ups.

“Okay, that’s a wrap!” the photographer announced.

After exchanging gratitude, Suna went straight to his van.

He was tired. Checking his schedule, he silently thanked heavens he was done for the day and asked his crew to drop him off at his apartment.

Business was booming for Miya Osamu. As usual, they were packed with hungry customers this season. He had no choice but to ask for his brother’s help.

_“Now for our special guest tonight, we have a famous Rudate Agency model with us, Mr. Rintarou Suna ... “_

He was walking back to the counter when he heard the host speak on the television. He couldn’t help but stop what he was doing.

“Woah,” he heard his brother exclaim. “Seven years and the first time ya seem ‘im is on a damn television.”

Samu could do nothing but chuckle at his brother’s words. It was true. They haven’t seen Suna after graduating high school. Whenever their former team would plan to meet-up he would either be too busy or resting. They understood, of course. It wasn’t easy to be a model.

“Give ‘im a break ‘Tsumu. ‘Tis what he does for a living,” Samu defended.

His twin could only grin at him with knowing eyes.

“Yer still in love with Rin,” Tsumu stated as a matter of fact.

The silence from his brother was enough to confirm what he already knew. Osamu had always been head-over-heels for Suna Rintarou, their former middle blocker now model who’s sporting a huge smile on screen.

Atsumu was dancing in his mind thinking of ways to tease his brother for his long-time crush until an idea formed in his head.

_“Ya can thank all yer lucky stars I’m yer twin ‘Samu.”_

Drying his hair, Suna slouched on the sofa while trying to lazily retrieve his phone from the table with his feet. As soon as he had it secured between his toes, he tossed it upwards and successfully caught it with his hand.

He chuckled and shook his head, _“What the hell are you doing?”_

His phone lit up showing his lock screen photo. With a small smile, he could feel the tears trying to escape his eyes.

_“Ah shit, here we go again.”_

He pulled his knees to his chest, curling up as the tears came crashing down uncontrollably.

 _“I should really change that photo,”_ he thought as he heard a faint sound of his phone dropping.

He never brings his phone to work for this reason.

One thing the world didn’t know about the famous model, Suna Rintarou, was the fact that behind his smiles on billboards and posters, there were tears shed every night longing to see the same look from one on his wallpaper. 

Every time he opens his phone, he’s reminded of the man he loves.

_“Stupid eyes.”_

He remembered the moment that led to the photo being taken. It was after one of their long training hours back when they were still in first year. He was doing his stretches with his earphones on — as he always does — when someone crept up on him with icing on their fingers and wiped it on the middle blocker’s face.

Annoyed, Suna turned around ready to utter strings of curses to the culprit. But his tongue-tied as he looked at the guilty eyes of one Miya Osamu.

It had always been one of the twins’ antics to piss him off. Usually, it would be Atsumu doing the tricks, but this time was a different story.

“Happy birthday Rin,” Samu cheered, gesturing for his twin to come forward and join them. “I... err... tried baking you a cake...”

Suna’s heart warmed. Samu can cook, but he cannot bake.

Knowing he tried to do it for him did wonders to his heart. It made him feel special.

“He stayed up all night tryin’ to make ya the perfect cake,” Atsumu remarked, earning Osamu a tease from their seniors.

Suna chuckled as he looked at Samu straight in the eye.

“Thank you Samu,” he chimed, making the gray-hair beam at him with a look of adoration? 

_“No, it can’t be.”_

Unknowingly, one of their seniors was able to capture a photo of that moment. But Suna only received it recently together with two more photos all during his birthday. Samu made it a tradition to bake him a cake on his birthday for three years during high school.

Even after graduating, Samu’s been sending him one during his birthdays making sure it was delivered wherever his shoots are (which he somehow, always knew).

Suna was still crying when his doorbell rang.

He thought he misheard it, but then it buzzed again. And again.

Immediately wiping his tears and calming himself down, he dragged his feet to the door.

 _“Who could it be late at night?”_ he thought as he made a mental list of possible people who might visit him unannounced.

He looked at the screen near the door, but it didn’t really show him who was behind it — other than the fact that he looks like a male — since the person was facing the opposite side. He thought maybe he forgot something and one of the new crew members came up to remind him about it.

He opened the door and was about to tell the new recruit the rules he had laid for his staff until the man faced him and the words rolled back his throat.

Here, in the flesh, was the man responsible for his tears at night.

“‘Tsumu got yer address. And... er... ya didn’ have a shoot scheduled later so I thought it’s time to personally drop by,” he awkwardly said briefly putting a hand on his nape.

_“Oh god.”_

He could feel the tears starting to form for the second time tonight.

This time, they weren’t because of the pain of longing. As he looked at Miya Osamu’s eyes swirling with emotions mirroring his, Suna Rintarou knew all these years, the man before him felt the same.

“Happy birthday Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the story! i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> comments and suggestions are highly appreciated.


End file.
